


Spin the Bottle

by sever77



Series: These Games Are Literally Just Shipping Fuel - The Parties [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama is socially awkward, M/M, some fluff made its way in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slightly jealous boyfriends<br/>Ennoshita and Nishinoya get it on, again<br/>Yamaguchi gets attention in a bad way<br/>and poor Kinoshita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doggoneit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggoneit/gifts).



“Okay, so we'll go around the circle the other way, starting with me again,” Nishinoya explained, “you spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on.”

“Unless it's me.” Asahi frantically added.

“Unless it's Asahi.” Noya nodded. He put the bottle, empty, in the middle of the circle and spun it. Tsukishima tried to hide behind Yamaguchi, but it still landed closest to him.

“Imagine you're kissing Yamaguchi.” Kageyama offered.

“Or I could just kiss Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima countered.

He proceeded to give Yamaguchi a peck on the lips, and Nishinoya a twin peck. Tanaka whooped, and took his turn as Noya settled back into his spot with a smug look. Tanaka got Hinata, who squirmed until Tanaka leaned into his face. Seconds later they were done, and Hinata was squealing, saying, “He used his tongue, ew ew ew.”

Kageyama patted him on the back and said, “There, there.” in a stiff voice.

Ennoshita reluctantly put his hand on the bottle, winking at Noya. Asahi kissed Noya protectively. It landed on Suga. Everyone except Tsukishima cheered. It lasted for longer than either of the other ones. Tsukishima tapped Yamaguchi on his nose. He got a kiss for it. Narita spun the bottle and it landed on Asahi. He apologised until it landed on Noya. Tanaka whooped again when they kissed. It was all going so fast, soon it'd be Tsukishima's turn.

He decided to play another kissing game with Yamaguchi, this time they competed to see who could hold the longest kiss, Tsukishima didn't point out that they'd both win since they were both participating each time. They missed the grimace on Kinoshita's face as he kissed Kageyama. And Daichi had to pull on his shoulder to tell him his bottle-spin was pointing at him, Tsukishima.

“Make it quick, so I can go back to kissing Yamaguchi.”

Daichi's kiss tasted manly. If he'd call anyone 'daddy' it would be him. Suga's bottle-spin landed on Asahi, but this time Asahi didn't complain. He even let Suga kiss him for longer than Noya ever had. Noya quickly changed that, before he'd even settled back from leaning into Suga's mouth. That made it Tsukishima's turn. As long as it wasn't Kageyama, he'd be fine, just a peck, like the first.

“Are you kidding me? I got myself again.”

“What do you normally do when this happens, Nishinoya?” Hinata asked eagerly.

“Uh, you kiss the nearest person to where its pointing who's not yourself.”

So, Yamaguchi. Easy. Or it would have been if Kageyama didn't feel the need to push Yamaguchi into him. Tsukishima's teeth hit Yamaguchi in his nose, and Yamaguchi's teeth didn't hurt his chin too much, but Yamaguchi was hurt and it was all Kageyama's fault. He gave Yamaguchi a peck to satisfy the game rules and went to get Yamaguchi something cold to hold against his nose. A wet cloth should work. He missed Narita grinning as Yamaguchi tried to kiss him without busting his lip. He heard Kinoshita's complaints about kissing Kageyama again, he'd probably wake the neighbours.

He came back in time to see Hinata kissing Kageyama, he didn't seem to mind Kageyama using his tongue. Then for the last round Asahi didn't bother spinning, he just kissed Noya. Tsukishima sat down, he didn't even realise he was standing in the doorway, and gave Yamaguchi the cloth. He looked like a dog balancing a treat on his nose. He told him as much. Yamaguchi smiled a goofy smile. Noya was asking everyone something but Tsukishima couldn't be bothered to listen. He went with Yamaguchi to the sofa in the next room so gravity would help and he wouldn't have to hold his head up.

***

“Now we'll go with whoever wants to spin it, it looks like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are out, so you can't kiss them.” Noya started to make up some rules, like “no-one kisses Asahi” and “you get ten bonus points if it lands on Suga”.

“And I will not kiss Kageyama one more time.” added Kinoshita.

“I should check on Yamaguchi.” Kageyama muttered and stumbled through the room.

“Okay, it looks like Kageyama's out too, so Hinata should go first.” Noya said.

Hinata obediently spun the bottle. Kinoshita. He looked up to see a grimace.

“A peck.” Kinoshita said.

“What's a peck, Nishinoya?” Hinata asked.

“It's, you know, a short kiss, one where you don't really stay for too long.”

“Okay!” Hinata had the same grim determination he had in receiving practice.He closed his eyes and leaned in expectantly, Kinoshita went back to his seat as soon as he touched Hinata's lips.

“Kinoshita's turn!” Narita said.

It landed on Ennoshita. That's probably the best one for him, apart from Suga. Daichi thought. Tanaka had to actually interrupt them they were taking so long. Ennoshita went next, Asahi, which was closer to Noya than Hinata. Their kiss made everyone remember what noises had come from the closet an hour ago. Daichi had to break that one up.

“How about we just kiss whoever we want to and stop playing this game?” Noya suggested.

Suga started kissing Daichi, Asahi tentatively embraced Noya and Hinata went to chase down Kageyama.

***

“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima's question was an accusation.

“I came to check on him,” Kageyama offered, “my fault and all that.”

Tsukishima relaxed a bit. It didn't look like Kageyama was going to do anything foolish, immediately, at least.

Yamaguchi sighed. “No hard feelings, but you owe me a bottle of something.”

Kageyama nodded like it was an order. They heard a round of applause from the other room, they must've started again. Kageyama settled into the comfortable armchair that was facing the TV. Tsukishima was massaging Yamaguchi's forehead with two fingers. Kageyama felt an ache in his chest, his time with Hinata wasn't this nice, they looked so domestic. He resolved to do cute and adorable things to Hinata in the morning. He watched them, listening to the muffled shouts from Daichi and Tanaka.

Hinata came running into the room, shouting, “Make out, make out, gotta make out.”

Suga called out, “We should all get some sleep and continue this tomorrow.”

Everyone was too drunk to drive home, and the last trains went hours ago. Luckily, Tanaka had planned this, and had a bunch of futons in his room.

 


End file.
